-Smile-
by SoyaLatteso
Summary: —Sonrie senjuro, aunque yo ya no pueda verte.
1. -001

—Senjurou Rengoku—

—¿Cómo inicio nuestra historia?—.

Es la pregunta que siempre me hago todas las mañanas.

1er día, tiempo antes de la tragedia.

—"Nuestro primer encuentro"

Senjurou dejo de barrer la entrada de su casa cuando sintió un objeto chocar con una de sus sandalias, confundido se agachó para tomar dicho objeto observando mejor que es lo que esté era.

—¿Una manzana?—. Pregunto al aire, miro hacia los lados para saber de dónde había llegado dicha fruta pero sus ojos anaranjados no veían absolutamente nada.

Hasta que enfoco una silueta femenina no muy lejos de su ubicación, logro notar como está llevaba en su cabeza una gran canasta repletas de aquellas frutas rojizas.

—¡Disculpa!—.

Dejando su labor de lado, se acercó a la fémina para entregarle lo que se le había caído, ya sea por accidente o por un descuido.

—¿Si?—. Cuando menos lo esperaba ya tenía un par de orbes blancos mirándolo fijamente, aunque no sabía si la fémina lo miraba a él o al arbusto que tenía a un lado.

—¿Necesitas algo?—. También noto que la chica era un poco más alta que el.

—¡Si!, Hum, esto, se te a caído esto—. Extendió la fruta esperando a que ella la tomara, ella tardo un poco en hacerlo pero lo hizo, la observo unos momentos antes de volver a dársela al chico.

—¿Eh?—.

—Puedes quedartela, tómalo como un agradecimiento por tu honestidad, se nota que eres una persona amable—. Sin mas dandole una sonrisa amable ella retomó su camino con la canasta en la cabeza.

Esa fue la primera vez que senjurou sintió unas inmensas ganas de conocer a aquella chica.

2do día.

—"Conociendote"—

Nuevamente se encontraba en la entrada de su hogar barriendo las hojas que comenzaban a caer de los árboles, debido a que el otoño estaba cerca los árboles no hacían nada más que cambiar de hojas, en su rostro había una sonrisa pues no hace poco su hermano mayor le había mencionado que si llegaba a completar su entrenamiento con la espada el podría convertirse en su sucesor.

—Las hojas lucen muy bonitas hoy, ¿No lo crees?—. Pego un brinco en su sitio al escuchar aquella voz, casi suelta la escoba por su espanto, cuando logro mantener su compostura miro hacia delante notando de nuevo a aquella chica.

—¿Te he asustado?—.

—N-No, yo solo, estaba distraído, si distraído, no es como si me haya asustado—. Comenzó a reír tratando de convencerse a sí mismo ante las palabras improvisadas que menciono.

—Hum, ya veo—. Ella solo rio ante aquello, ahora que senjurou la mejor noto que está vez ella cargaba con dos bolsas repletas de frutas, las cuales eran aquella frutas tan conocidas como fresas.

—¿Te apetece una?—. Ofreció al ver la mirada del más bajo en una de las bolsas.

—N-No es necesario, yo solo estaba observando, si eso—. Negando con la cabeza ella solo tomo una de las cajas que contenían aquella roja fruta, sin perder más tiempo la extendió hacia el de puntas rojas.

—En verdad, no es necesario que hagas esto.

—¿Rechazaras un presente de una dama como yo?, Me dueles—. Fingiendo una expresión dolida metió de nuevo la cajita a la bolsa, eso hubiese hecho si no hubiera sido detenida por el chico.

—¡Yo las aceptare, Incluso las comeré en este instante!—.

—Con que solo las aceptes me basta—. Con una sonrisa ella le entrego de nuevo el paquete que el menor recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

—Son de excelente calidad, yo misma me encargo de cultivarlas y cosecharlas a si que no te tienes que preocupar por la peste—.

Hablo con orgullo colocando ambas de sus manos en su cintura.

—Se ven deliciosas—.

—¿A qué si?, Se nota que tienes buen ojo y eso que aún no las has probado, créeme que su sabor es exquisito, ¡ningún paladar sentirá lo mismo con otra fruta!—.

Senjurou rio ante el entusiasmo que la fémina desbordaba en cada palabra que decía.

—Yo las probaré gustoso—. Ella dejo de hablar para esta vez mirarlo, a lo que senjurou no tardó en colocarse nervioso ante su directa mirada.

—¡Bien, entonces esperaré tu opinión con alegría en mi corazón, por ahora debo irme pero siento que nos veremos después, nos vemos!—. Sin dejarlo pronunciar alguna palabra ella se alejo tan rápido como llego, no supo porque pero la actitud de la chica le recordaba mucho a su hermano.

Terminando su labor entro a su hogar con una sonrisa con el paquete de fresas en mano.

3er día.

—¿Tu nombre?—.

—¡Oi, chico de la escoba!—. La imperativa voz de la chica no tardó en llegar a sus oídos, a si que sabiendo que estaba a su lado, se dió media vuelta dandole la cara.

—¿Chico de la escoba?—. Pregunto algo confundido por como ella lo había llamado.

—Oh, pues como no se tú nombre y siempre cargas una escoba en las veces que nos hemos encontrado no se me ocurrió de que otra manera llamarte—. Confeso ladeando la cabeza sin perder aquella singular sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

—Senjuro—.

—¿Eh?—.

—Me llamo senjurou, rengoku es mi apellido—. La femina guardo silencio unos momentos pero no tardó en sonreír de vuelta.

—Senjuro, eh, genial ni siquiera tuve que pedirtelo, se nota que soy toda una casamentera—. Rio dándose aires de grandeza confundiendo más al rengoku menor.

—Na, no importa, dejando eso de lado traje un regalo para ti—. De la bolsa que cargaba saco está vez una bolsa pequeña que cubria lo que llevaba en su interior.

—¿Un regalo para mi?—. Pregunto apuntandose a si mismo.

—Claro que si, hoy la cosecha salió mejor de lo que esperaba a si que no perdí el tiempo y quería que me dijeras tu opinión—.

Cuando ella le pasó la bolsa, el no tardó mucho en abrirla descubriendo un pequeño contenedor que tenía en su interior unas cuantas rebanadas de mango, el cual se veía bastante bien.

—Adelante, puedes probarlo—. Sin dudar tomo uno de los palillos para tomar una de las rebanadas la cual se llevó a la boca para disgustar su sabor, en cuando su paladar sintió el dulce pero a la vez agrio sabor sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Que tal está?—.

—Esta delicioso, nunca había probado algo así, a pesar de haber comido varias frutas su sabor no se compara con este—. Sus anaranjados ojos no tardaron en notar la sonrisa satisfecha de la femina.

—Te lo dije, ninguna fruta conocida en esta tierra se compara con mis inigualables cosechas—.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo, ha, Toma eso hermano mayor, mis frutas son las mejores!—. Rio con fuerza burlándose de aquella persona que había mencionado y el menor desconocía.

—¡Ahora debo irme, si no llegaré tarde, y los clientes no se atienden solos!—.

—¡Espera un momento!—. Ella se detuvo a medio camino observando sobre su hombro la silueta del chico de puntas rojas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—.

Ella se sorprendió al principio pero no tardó en sonreír sin mostrar los dientes.

—Krista, Susume es mi apellido,

¡No olvides mi nombre, porque seré la persona que se case contigo, adiu~—. Sin mas desaparecio entre las sombras de los árboles.

—Claro—. Tardo unos segundos en procesar lo ocurrido.

—¡¿Espera que?, ¡Oye aguarda un segundo!—.

— Y pensar que nuestro encuentro fue gracias a una manzana, que se te habia caído, ya se por accidente o por un descuido,

¿Quien sabe?—.


	2. -002

4to día.

—"Paseo"—.

—¡Senjurou-san!—. La fémina apareció detrás del el haciéndolo sobresaltar, aunque ella siempre apareciese de esa manera el pobre aun no se había acostumbrado a sus ataques sorpresa.

—¡Hoy te tengo una gran sorpresa!—.

—¿Ah, si?—. No sabía cómo actuar después de que lo que ella le había mencionado días atrás, se preguntaba mentalmente porque ella estaba actuando como si nada.

—¿Que tipo de sorpresa?—.

—Veras, en mi hogar se nos están terminando algunas semillas que son de gran importancia para la cosecha, a si que yo, como la buena hermana que soy me ofrecí para comprarlas, pero debido a que son muchas y no me gustaría ir sola, pues, me preguntaba si gustarías acompañarme—.

Está vez si soltó la escoba por la sorpresa.

—Oh, lo siento, me tomaste de sorpresa.

—¿Es así?, Lo siento entonces, pero, aún no me has dicho tu respuesta, ¿Que dices?—.

—Oh, claro, solo deja me preparo, salgo en un momento—. Con ello se apresuró a entrar a su hogar para cambiar su atuendo a uno más apropiado.

—Listo, lamento hacerte esperar—.

—¡Nada de eso, andando, es hora de cazar esas semillas!—. Con una gran sonrisa y una animada aura, tomo la mano del menor con toda la confianza del mundo y comenzó a correr jalando al chico consigo.

—¿Que le parece este señorita?, están a muy buen precio además, también están en su mejor época—. El joven vendedor se acercó a ella para recomendarle las mejores semillas de la época, incluso algunas que se encontraban en oferta.

—¿Estás seguro?, La última vez que vine trataron de estafarme.

—Segurisimo, además si no está del todo segura, puedo mostrarles las pruebas para que usted misma lo vea—. Asintiendo a lo que el joven le dijo este se retiró pidiéndole que lo esperase por un momento en lo que iba por las famosas semillas.

—¡Bu!—. Senjurou se alejo rápidamente al tener el aliento de la fémina cerca de su cuello, ella por el contrario comenzó a reír ante la reacción del chico.

—¿Que es lo que tanto observas, senjurou-san?—.

—¡N-Nada, no es nada!—. Contesto rápidamente tratando de no atorarse con las palabras.

—Hum, ¿Estás seguro?—. Pregunto está alargando su voz y alzando una ceja ante la mentira algo improvisada del varón.

—¡S-Si, lo estoy!—.

Ella solo asintió fingiendo el haberse creído la mentira del chico, cuando ella simuló alejarse este suspiro con alivio.

—Son lindos—.

—¡¿Ah?!—. Por fin pudo observar lo que el varón admiraba con tanto ahnelo, pues en un puesto habia una mujer que vendía sortijas y todas esas cosas de joyería.

—Ya veo porque te llamaron tanto la atención—. Sonrio mirando al chico.

—¡Y-Yo no!—.

—Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, no todos los días se ve una pareja tan linda como está, si desean algo no duden en pedírmelo, les daré el mejor juego de sortijas para que conbinen—.

Las mejillas del varón se tiñeron de rojo al instante, tanto que incluso la fémina rio ante esto.

—Eres demasiado tímido, senjurou-san—.

—Lo siento—. Dijo este cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos tratando de no morir de vergüenza ahí mismo.

—Dejalo, además, eso es algo que me gusta de ti—. Sin mas se alejo de el para acercarse al joven del puesto que ya había regresado con las semillas.

—Se ve que es una adorable jovencita, en verdad tienes suerte jovencito, no todos los días encuentras a una bella muchachita asi—. La mujer comenzó a envolver un par de sortijas en una bolsa siendo cuidadosa de no dañar estás mismas.

—Toma esto de mi parte, es un regalo, asi que pueden quedarselo—.

—¿E-Esta segura?, Yo podría pagarle, aunque no traiga mucho dinero—. Senjurou trato de buscar en sus bolsillos tratando de encontrar algunas monedas para pagarle a la mujer.

—No es necesario, es un regalo, puedes llevartelo—. Tomo la bolsa que la misma mujer le ofrecio, ella sonrío al ver que el acepto el presente.

—Mucha suerte en su relación, estoy segura que será una linda union—.

Con una reverencia hacia la mujer, senjurou se retiró no sin antes agradecerle el presente.

—Fiu, al final ese chico tenía razón, me gane la lotería con estas semillas—

Escucho la voz de la femina a su lado, ella al notar que senjurou la miraba no tardó en sonreírle colocando nervioso al chico.

—Oh, ¿Que tienes ahi?—.

—¡N-No es nada!—. Nego escondiendo la bolsa detras de su espalda confundiendo a la fémina, la cuál trato de ver qué había en la bolsa.

—E-Enserio, no es nada.

—¿Estás seguro?, Si no es nada, ¿Porque estás nervioso?—. Pregunto ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, senjurou solo desvió la mirada tratando de no caer en su trampa.

—Vamos, senjurou-kun—. Persuado ella alargando la última letra.

—N-No caeré en tu trampa—.

—Oh, si que lo--—. Antes de seguir hablando una melodía muy conocida para la chica comenzó a sonar, ambos chicos notaron como varias personas se acercaban a la plaza del lugar a comenzar a bailar, ya sea en parejas o solos.

—¡Adoro esa canción!—. Como si de una máquina se tratara está vez ella jalo consigo al varón guiandolo al círculo de personas que ya habían comenzado a reunirse en la plaza.

—¡Mi madre suele tocarla en casa, mis hermanos y yo nunca dudamos en salir a bailar!,

¿Sabes bailar, senjurou-san?—.

—Y-Yo, no lo se, lo siento—. Bajo la mirada decepcionado de si mismo debido a que no se sabía solo unos simples pasos de baile.

Más se sorprendió cuando ella lo tomo de la mano comenzando a guiarlo al centro de la pista.

—¿Q-Que haces?—.

—No te preocupes, si no sabes bailar, yo te enseñaré gustosa, solo sigue mi pasos, déjame guiarte—. Susurro a su oido, la música que antes se había detenido comenzó a sonar de una ma era animada.

Era una música movida, sin perder más tiempo la fémina comenzó a moverse por el lugar guiandolo, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a girar, giraban cada cuando tocaban una esquina de la pista, con lo demás solo movían sus pies de manera rápida sobre el suelo.

—¿Lo ves?, no es tan difícil—.

Senjurou noto que ya podía moverse sin que ella lo guiará, así que ambos al ritmo de la música comenzaron a danzar, solo que senjurou no contó que había cambio de parejas, la chica ya no estaba en su campo de visión.

—¿Buscas a alguien?—. Pregunto su actual pareja, era una chica de cabellos rojos la cual poseia unos llamativos ojos verdes.

—Te noto tenso, ¿Es la primera vez que bailás?—.

—Si, de hecho es mi primera vez en un lugar como este—. Siguió con la plática mientras bailaban, senjurou noto que la pelirroja había tropezado asi que para evitar que esta se golpeara la tomo de la cintura atrayendola hacia el.

—Gracias—.

—No hay de que, hubiera sido una caída bastante fea si no te hubiera tomado—. Comento el con una leve sonrisa, la femina asintió, pero senjurou se quedó de piedra cuando sintió como está se abrazaba a su pecho de un momento a otro.

—¿Te molesta?—.

—No, claro que no—.

—Ya veo, solo déjame quedarme unos minutos más así por favor.

—Claro.

—"Parece que se está divirtiendo"—. Un poco lejos de ellos se encontraba la fémina de cabellos albinos siendo acompañada por un castaño de ojos dorados que le había tocado de pareja.

—Esta canción es muy lenta,

¿No lo crees?—. Comento con fastidio hacia la chica, ella dejo de observar a senjirou para concentrarse en su actual pareja.

—Ni que lo digas—.

—¿Que te parece si?—. El se acercó a su oido para susurrarle la última frase, ella acepto gustosa a lo que el chico no tardó en acercarse a la banda que tocaba la música.

—Estoy contigo muchacho, prepárense chicos.

—¿Me acompañarias en este baile, bella dama?—. Ella acepto sonriendo tomando la mano del chico.

—¡Bien gente del pueblo, hoy tocaremos una canción algo movida la persona que se sepa los movimientos no dude en acercarse, el último en la pista, ganará un invaluable premio!—.

Mucha más gente se sumó a la plaza donde el baile se haría.

Las parejas se acomodaron y esperaron, senjurou seguía con la chica pelirroja pues está se había negado a alejarse de su lado.

—¡Bien, adelante!—. La música comenzó a sonar sorprendiendo a los presentes, algunos no dudaron en dejar la pista cuando escucharon la primera nota de la canción.

Senjurou confundido noto que las parejas comenzaban a alejarse.

Fue en ese momento que el menor noto la silueta de la albina realizando algunos movimientos lentos para después sonreír con energía, ella comenzó a moverse por toda la pista haciendo sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos.

Poco a poco las parejas fueron dejando la pista al no poder seguir la melodía.

Senjirou apenas y sabia lo que hacía, pues la pelirroja era la que le decía que movimientos realizar y en qué tiempo hacerlos.

—¡Parece que tenemos dos parejas en la pista, démosle las mejores suertes para ellos!—.

La albina solo se movía en la pista con libertad, poco le importaba estar en una competencia, la melodía hacia que su cuerpo reconociera cada sílaba y cada entonación en la melodía, su madre le había enseñado todos los pasos de aquellas melodías por ello ahora se encontraba bailando sin cansancio alguno en la misma.

La canción había terminado y ambos sin saberlo habían acabado juntos tomados de las manos mientras sus respiraciones trataban de tranquilizarse.

—¡Parece que tenemos dos parejas ganadoras, démosles un aplauso señores!—. La fémina no tardó en sonreírle al chico.

—Parece que el destino nos quiere juntos, asi que senjurou, tienes prohibido decirme un no en nuestra boda—. Senjurou se quedó sin palabras ante tal confesión, pero no podía decir nada debido al cansancio que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Debemos irnos, te compraré algo en el camino—.

Con una última mirada al pueblo ambos salieron de este mismo, sin haberse soltado de las manos en ningún momento.

—Continuara.


	3. -003

5to día.

—"Cuñado"—.

—¡He llegado!—. Nuevamente la fémina se había encontrado con el chico y no dudo en acercarse a el tomándolo por los hombros.

—¡¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer, senjurou-san?!—. Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

—Bien, no pensé que aprendiera a bailar tan rápido, pero aún así, gracias por ayudarme—. Agradecio con una leve reverencia.

—He notado que siempre sueles pasar por aqui, ¿Vives cerca de aquí?—.

—¡Nada de eso!, Verás antes tenía que tomar un largo camino de mi casa hacia la ciudad pero cuando descubrí este atajo no dude ni un segundo en usarlo—. Respondió con sinceridad dramáticando la situación.

—Asi que empece a ahorrarme algunos minutos de camino si seguía con este sendero.

—Asi que es asi—.

—Asi es, ahora, déjame darte una sorpresa—. Ella comenzó a hurgar en la bolsa que llevaba consigo no tardando en encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¡Admira mi nueva creación!—.

El aroma a pan fresco no tardó en llegar a las fosas nasales del menor, asi que sin dudar se acercó a la chica para descubrir que emanaba ese delicioso aroma.

—¡Ta-dan, son los nuevos panecillos de manzana!—.

—Se ven muy bien—.

—¡¿A qué si?, Ten toma uno!—. Ella lo había tomado desprevenido, pues la chica con toda la emoción del mundo tomo uno de los panecillos y no dudo en meterselo a la boca, senjirou estaba apunto de atragantarse de no ser que logro masticar a tiempo.

—¡¿Sabe bien, verdad?!—.

—Deberias dejar de hacer eso, y sobre lo del pastelillo, si está delicioso—.

—Probablemente tengas razón, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡no puedo evitar emociónarme al ver las caras que pondran mis clientes al probar una de estás delicias!—.

Senjurou solo rio, una idea ocurrió en su mente asi que pidiéndole a la chica que esperara unos momentos se adentro a su hogar.

No tardó mucho tiempo en salir de nuevo.

—¡¿Es una espada de verdad, lo es?!—.

—¡Claro que lo es, es la única, auténtica y poderosa espada del pilar de la flama!—.

—¡Woah, nunca había visto una, creí que no existían!—. Cuando senjurou colocó un pie fuera de su hogar, noto que una nueva silueta acompañaba a la chica.

—¡Pues ahora lo sabes!—.

—¡¿Yo también puedo tener una así?!.—.

—¡Claro que sí, pero debes de pasar por un duro entrenamiento antes de tener una de estás bellezas!—.

—¡Genial, ¿Cuando comenzamos?!—.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, si, senjurou no se equivoca con pensar que la actitud de la fémina era muy similar a la personalidad de su hermano.

—¡Hermano!—.

—¿Oh?, ¡Senjurou!—. Ambos hermanos no tardaron en saludarse dándose un leve abrazo el cual se hizo más largo por parte del menor.

—Bienvenido—.

—¡Estoy devuelta, senjurou!—.

—¡Que emocionante bienvenida!—.

—¡Oh, habia olvidado que seguías aquí, lamento mi falta de memoria!—.

—Na, no importa, a mi me duele pasar varias veces—. Le resto importacia moviendo su mano de manera despreocupada.

—Es genial conocer al fin al hermano mayor de senjurou—.

—Oh, es un placer jovencita, eres una nueva amiga de mi pequeño hermanito?—. Pregunto el mayor revolviendo los cabellos del senjurou haciendo avergonzar a este mismo.

—Me quedaría mejor el término de, futura esposa, es bueno conocerlo,¡futuro cuñado!—. La albina tomo la mano de Kyojirou comenzando un saludo entre ellos, el rostro del rengoku mayor mostró confusión por unos instantes, pero no tardó en sonreír.

—Vaya, no me esperaba esto, tu no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh hermanito?—.

—¡A-Aguarda no es lo que tú crees!—.

—Mi pequeño hermano ya está creciendo, estoy orgulloso de ti, bueno los dejo por ahora, debo ir con papá.

La mueca que colocó el menor no paso de ser percibida por el pilar.

—Tranquilo, no hay nada de que preocuparse, bien, ¡Nos veremos después!—. De un momento a otro el pilar ya no estaba con ellos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Tu hermano es una buena persona, la próxima vez que venga te traeré una doble ración de frutas y pastelitos—. Hablo llamando la atención del peli-naranja, senjurou queria decirle que aquello no era necesario pero conociendo la actitud de la fémina sabía que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Un cazador de demonios, Eh, ahora lo tengo, senjurou ahora debo de irme, nos veremos después.

—Aguarda—.

—¿Si?—.

—Yo, te quería dar esto—. En las manos de la chica, el varón depósito una pequeña bolsilla, ella no pudo evitar la curiosidad y no tardó mucho en abrirla.

—Son hojas de Té, nosotros tenemos muchas de ellas en nuestro campo, pero queria compartirlas contigo, es un pago por tomarte la molestia de traerme los postres.

—... Gracias—. Ella tomó las manos del chico hacienk sobresaltar a este mismo.

—Yo las atesorare mucho—. Con una sonrisa en el rostro ella se despidió corriendo hacia su destino cada vez alejándose más del el.

Senjurou miro una vez más sus manos donde anteriormente la chica había colocado las suyas, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en sus labios.

—"¡Futura esposa!"—. La cual a los pocos segúndos se convirtió en una totalmente avergonzada.

—Debo de dejar de imaginarme cosas—. Hablo para si mismo adentrándose a su hogar.

6to día.

—¡Sorpresa!—.

—¡Senjirou, a que no adivinas lo que me sucedió!—. La fémina hizo su aparición de nuevo, está vez ella tenía una radiante sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

—¿Que sucede?—.

—¡Me postule para cazadora!—. Alzó la voz no logrando evitar emocionarse al mencionar aquello último.

—¡Seré una cazadora de demonios!—.

—¿Tan así de repente?, ¿No crees que es algo apresurado?—.

—¡Tonterías!, Si deseo algo no me detengo hasta conseguirlo, y juro que por ti y por mi que yo me convertire en una gran cazadora!, Además—. Ella se volvió a acercar al varón el cual se comenzó a poner nervioso debido a la corta distancia que tenía de la femina.

—Asi podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, rengoku-san me menciono que tú también irás a hacer el examen, piensalo, ¡Sería nuestra primera misión como pareja!—.

—¿C-Como pareja?—.

—Asi es, como pareja, ¿No te he dicho que tú y yo nos vamos a casar?—. Pregunto ladeando la cabeza comenzando a pensar, las mejillas del varón no tardaron en teñirse de rojo.

—Pues, no queda más que repetirlo,

Senjurou, prometo que cuando la era de los demonios termine, tu y yo nos casaremos—.

Senjurou seguiría hablando de no ser porque se desmayo de nerviosismo ahí mismo, por suerte la fémina tenía reflejos rápidos por lo que no fue tan difícil atraparlo.

—Hum, me pregunto, ¿Que color de kimono se me vería bien en nuestra boda?—.

—Continuara—.


	4. -004

8to día

—"Hasta luego"—.

—¡Yo estoy aquí, como una persona normal!—. Su voz no tardó en hacerse presente en el lugar y como todos los días hacia, el rengoku menor salió de su hogar para recibir a la femina.

—¡Senjurou, las hojas de té que me diste sabían excelentes, logré que alcanzará para todos a si que déjame agradecerte!—.

—N-No es necesario, tómalo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi—. Más se quedo atónito en sitio sufriendo un derrame mental, pues la fémina se había acercado a el sin que este se diera cuenta para después depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del menor.

—Es de mala educación rechazar un regalo de una dama como yo, y más si se trata de tu futura esposa, senjurou—. Dijo está con una sonrisa al separarse, senjurou llevo su mano a su mejilla donde ella lo había besado, inconscientemente sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—Hasta sonrojado eres tierno, me dan ganas de besarte en otro lugar que no fuera le mejilla, nah,

¿pero que se le va hacer?—.

—¿C-Como debería tomarme este beso?—. Pregunto el de puntas rojas aún sin quitar su mano de su mejilla, la fémina solo se alejo unos pasos de el para después verlo sobre su hombro.

—¿Quien sabe?, Pero por mi, tómalo como quieras—. Respondió guiñándole un ojo en el proceso

Senjurou solo guardo silencio antes sus palabras.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?—. Ella lo pensó un poco antes de asentir.

—Me convertiré en cazadora—. El varón se quedó atónito ante semejantes palabras.

—Ya conseguí al alguien que me entrene, pero debido a esto no podré venir a verte, por lo que menciono mi entrenamiento será duro—.

—Y-Ya veo—.

—Se que tú también quieres cazador y para mejor, ¡Te convertíras en el próximo pilar de la flama!, ¿No es eso asombroso?!—.

El de puntas rojas rio un momento antes de hablar.

—Lo es, pero primero debo a completar mi entrenamiento.

—Adelante, se que tú puedes, yo te apoyaré dónde sea que este—. Hablo ella alzando un pulgar con una sonrisa.

—Mañana será mi último día aquí antes de que me marche,

¿Te parece si lo pasamos juntos?—.

—¡Claro!, E-Es decir, si es lo que tú quieres, claro—. Corrigió sus palabras con algo de nerviosismo.

—¡Bien, ya está decidido, nos veremos mañana, senjurou!—. Con un pequeño beso en la mejilla ella comenzó a alejarse con una seña de manos.

—¡Acostumbrate, que lo haré más seguido!—. Sin mas desaparecio de su vista.

—R-Rayos—. El senjurou menor trato de cubrir con su brazo el sonrojo que abarcaba con todo su rostro, sin mas se adentro a su hogar tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto, pero debió a que la viva imagen de la chica no paraba de pasearse por su mente, se le fue difícil dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Ara?, Has salido antes de que yo llegará, ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a mi presencia?—. Sonrío entrecerrando los ojos colocando nervioso al menor de los rengoku.

—N-No es eso, salí hace poco a entregar unas cosas pendientes, ya estaba de regreso te va aqui, a si que solo te espere—. Excuso rápidamente, pues como sabía que era su último día día juntos su cuerpo comenzó a impacientarse por ello salía cada cinco minutos esperando el acto de presencia de la chica.

Ella solo sonrío juzgandolo en silencio.

—Supongamos que te creo—. Hablo ella notando que el chico suspiro aliviado.

—Dije supongamos porque no te creo nada—. Rio.

—P-Pero es que--

—¡Nada de excusas!, Hoy será un día que disfrutaremos al máximo, por ello saldremos—.

—¿A-A dónde?—.

—¡a donde él viento nos lleve!—. Exclamó con una sonrisa sin romper él contacto entre ambos, senjuro solo guardo silencio dejandose guiar, mas la sonrisa tímida en su rostro no paso de ser percibida por la fémina.

—Es, es grandioso—. Murmuró para su mismo senjuro observando la gran vista que les proporcionaba la altura de la colina donde la fémina lo habia llevado.

—¿A que si lo es?—. Hablo la fémina sonriendo colocandose aun lado del varon.

—Papa solia traernos a mi y a mis hermanos aqui, le gustaba la vista junto al silencio que produce este lugar.

Krysta coloco una manta en él césped cuidando que esta no tuviera arrugas, cuando se aseguro de ello dejó una canasta sobre él lugar preparado.

—Senjuro, comamos, hoy me esforce para preparar esto, tuve un poco de ayuda—. Ambos tomaron asiento en él mantel, poco a poco la femina sacaba los recipientes que contenian aquel manjar que ella habia preocupado con la ayuda de su hermano mayor.

—¿Porque decidiste postularte para cazadora?—. Krysta dejó de disgustar su almuerzo para prestarle atención al varón, ella llevo una mano a su mentón de forma pensativa.

—Hum, ¿volverme cazadora dices?—.

Él asintió.

—Simplemente quiero recuperar él honor de mi familia—. Respondió con serenidad.

—Quiero recuperar él apellido que se nos dio, quiero, no, deseo que mi madre junto a mis hermanos se sientan orgullosos de sus apellidos.

—¿Convertirte en cazadora lograra eso?—.

—Convertirme en cazadora solo es él primer paso, si logro convertirme en pilar, cumpliré mi meta.

—¿Que paso con tu familia?—.

—Veras, nuestro linaje tiene varios años de existencia, todo portador de nuestro apellido esta destinado a ser un gran portador de la respiracion de cristal, cuando mi padre llego a hacer la persona seleccionada para continuar con su linaje algo salio mal—. Senjuro escuchaba atentamente para no perderse ningún detalle de la historia.

—Mi padre estaba comprometido, un matrimonio arreglado, el estaba dispuesto a aceptar él compromiso para hacer feliz a mis abuelos, aunque el no lo fuera, sacrificando su propia felicidad por ellos, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a mi madre, como era de esperarse ellos se enamoraron, mi familia estaba enojada por esto, incluso llegaron a amenazar a mi padre atentando contra la vida de mi madre.

—"Eso es demasiado cruel, ¿la familia es capaz de hacer eso, incluso entre ellos mismos?"—.

—Mis abuelos le dieron una oportunidad a mi padre, si él era capaz de continuar él linaje aceptarían a mi madre como parte de la familia, sin embargo si esto no sucedía—. Ella guardo callo unos segundos antes de hablar, senjuro notó como una de sus cejas tembló levemente. —El pagaría el pecado que cometió con su propia vida.

—"¿Eh?"—.

—Day nacio, él paso él examen del cazador, sin ninguna dificultad, él era la primera esperanza, mas todo eso se derrumbo cuando la familia presencio que su espada no cambio de color, "inútil" fueron las palabras que pronuncio mi abuelo, day decayó durante un tiempo gracias a esto.

—Day, ¿es tu hermano mayor él cual mencionaste?—. Ella afirmó su pregunta.

—Despues nací yo, pero ellos pasaron de mi debido a que los que siguen él linaje según la tradición son los varones de la familia, después nació mi hermano pequeño, él al igual que day entreno para realizar él examen, el era la última esperanza de mis padres, todos creían que él seria un Susume puro pero—.

—¿Que es lo que paso?—.

—El no regreso y mi padre no tardo en pagar su pecado—. Contesto con una sonrisa dolida, sus ojos ardian pero se negaba a derramar lágrima alguna, con su antebrazo retiro las lagrimas que estaba por derramar, al hacerlo ella no tardó en sonreír.

—Es por que quiero convertirme en cazadora, limpiar nuestro apellido y de ser así, seguir con mi linaje—. Esta vez ella se levanto decidida, camino hasta la punta de la montaña al hacerlo solo coloco sus dos manos frente a su boca simulando tener un micrófono.

—¿Que haces?—. Senjuro se levanto para alcanzarla pensando que esta haría una estupidez, mas la sonrisa que ella le dedico le hizo saber que estaba totalmente equivocado.

—Me desahogó—. Respondió con simpleza.

Lo único que se escuchó él lugar y las pocas criaturas que habitaban por él lugar escucharon él desgarrador grito de una pequeña que no sobrepasaba los trece años de edad.

En ese momento senjuro entendió que apesar de que la fémina lo recibía y saludaba con una sonrisa ella se estaba rompiendo poco a poco por dentro, pero no lo demostraba para no preocupar a su familia.

Ella ya tenía una meta clara, y él sin dudar alguna le ayudaría a cumplirla porque apesar de los pocos días que llevaban de conocerse él ya le habia tomado un cariño inigualable a la albina de ojos lilas.

—"Te apoyare krysta, tu algún día te convertiras en una grandiosa pilar, te lo prometo"—.

—Continuara..


	5. -005

—2 años después—.

Hoy era él gran día, él día en que probaría que él podría seguir con él legado de su hermano al igual que su padre, daría todo de si para asegurarse de que su familia se sintiera contenta con él, y si eso no fuera así bastaría con un simple "felicidades" de parte de su padre.

—"Bien, aquí vamos"—. Por ser el ultimo año ingresar a la entrada del lugar las miradas de los demás aprendices sobre su persona no se hicieron esperar, un poco incómodo se removio en su sitio.

—Te he alcanzado—. Un repentino agarre en su abrazo lo hizo mirar a su lado encontrándose con dos orbes verdes que lo miraban como si fuera la única cosa en él mundo.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, me alegra poder verte de nuevo.

Hablo ella haciéndolo sorprender.

—¿Ah?, eres la chica de la plaza—. Hablo haciendo reír a la chica, penso que ella lo soltaría para dirigirse a donde comenzarían el examen pero ella hizo el agarre mas fuerte entre ambos y comenzó a caminar junto a el.

—Sabes, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte tu nombre,

¿como te llamas?—.

—Senjuro, senjuro rengoku—. Contestó para no ser descortés, aunque empezaba a incomodarse por él agarre de ella no le diría nada para no ofenderla.

—Oh, Rengoku-kun, yo soy Hotaru kohai, un placer.

—Digo lo mismo, kohai-san—.

—Espero y nos llevemos bien—.

—Opino lo mismo—.

—¡Woah!—. Senjuro se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja para mantener el repentino peso que sintió en su espalda, al notar unos blanquesillos cabellos sobresaltar de la figura desconocida un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios.

—¡Vaya, pensé que no me aguantarías, en verdad te has vuelto fuerte estos años, ¿no es asi, senjuro?, estoy orgullosa de ti!—.

—Estabamos conversando, es de mala educación interrumpir en una platica ajena, chica sin modales—.

La albina de ojos lilas dejó de prestarle atención al varón para enfocar su resaltante mirada en la pelirroja.

—Oh, ¿y tu eres?—. Pregunto al aire la albina son borrar su radiante sonrisa abrazando por la espalda el cuerpo de senjuro que estaba apuntó de morir por los nervios.

—¡Oh, ya recuerdo, eras la chica con la que bailó senjuro tiempo atras!—. Hablo esta vez.

—Soy Hotaru, no "chica" no menciones a las personas de ese modo, se ve mal—.

—¿Enserio?—.

—Si.

—Hum, ya veo, tomaré tu palabra—. Ella se alejó del varón por uno instantes, hotaru iba a aprovechar para colgarse de nuevo al chico mas cuando estaba por hacerlo la albina se había llevado al chico consigo.

—Estupica chica—. Maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Es bueno que nos hayamos encontrado de nuevo, estaba tan emocionada por verte de nuevo que casi no pude dormir estos últimos dias por lo mismo!—. Krysta lo había conducido aun lugar no muy lejos del prado de glicinias, ella le mencionó que esperarían mientras comenzaba el examen.

—Mi madre estaba muy emocionada, incluso lloro cuando estaba a punto de partir, fue algo doloroso él verla así pero yo sabía que ella estaba feliz por mi.

—Estoy seguro que ella te quiere mucho, por eso no pudo evitar llorar al verte irte—.

—Ella aun esta asustada, incluso cuando le mencione que quería ser una cazadora ella me pidió que renunciara desesperada—. Krysta sonrió con calma antes de continuar.

—Ella teme perder otro hijo, tiene miedo de que después de los siete días no vea a su hija pasar por su puerta.

—Lo que me pase allá dentro en incierto, no se si sobreviviré o moriré cuando ponga mi pie dentro, lo que si se es que me esforzare para al menos cumplir una parte del sueño de mi hermano menor—.

Con una ultima mirada al varón, ella dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Ahora que senjuro la miraba mejor, su cabello habia crecido por lo cual lo mantenía atado en una coleta baja, en sus orejas colgaban dos pendientes con algunos kanjis y dibujos grabados en estos mismos, vestía un haori simple blanco con algo de degradado turquesa, una espada colgaba de su cinturón situado en su cintura.

—¿No vienes?, me haré vieja esperando aqui—. Bromeó la fémina esperando a que él varón se situará a su lado para partir al lugar donde se realizaría él examen.

—V-Voy.

—Aun después de este tiempo, sigues siendo el mismo distraído de siempre, senjuro—.

—Es la costumbre—.

—Si, si.

—Smile—

Desde que él examen había comenzando cada cazador había tomado su camino para lograr sobrevivir los siete días que estarían encerrados en aquel lugar acompañados de demonios que solo buscaban devorarlos.

Senjuro se habia separado de la albina debido a que poco tiempo después de entrar un demonio había aparecido, no por ellos, si no que este se encontraba siguiendo aún asustado y temeroso niño, por lo que la albina fue tras su ayuda dejandolo solo.

—"Tranquilo, sólo manten la calma y veras que todo estará bien"—. Se dijo a si mismo en él camino en busca de un refugio para pasar la noche sin ser visto por aquéllas criaturas.

-Smile-

—"¿No me corto él cuello?"—. Él demonio confundido observó sus heridas las cuales ninguna de ellas sangraba, extrañado fijo su vista en la femina de haori blanco la cual solo guardaba su espada con una calma singular confundiendo aún mas al demonio.

—"No importa, la matare para devorarla a ella y después iré por el mocoso"—.

Cuando le demonio estaba por abalanzarse a la fémina su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a cristalizarse, debido al dolor que ejercía él cristal en sus músculos un alarido de dolor salio de sus labios.

—No es necesario cortarte él cuello para que mi estilo respiración te disuelva, solo basta un corte o un simple roce y tu cuerpo se hará trizas poco a poco—. Comento ella aún sin darse vuelta, pero al mirar sobre su hombro solo le dedicó una ultima sonrisa al demonio antes de que este desapareciera.

—Hum, no fue difícil, pero tuve algo de pelea.

Krysta saco su espada en un rápido movimiento bloqueando él ataque sorpresa su alguien estaba por darle, para alejar a aquella figura golpeo su estómago con su pierna logrando su cometido.

—Un ataque sorpresa, es una buena táctica, más tengo algo que preguntar.

La albina móvio su espada por sus manos divirtiéndose con esta misma en él proceso, al terminar sólo la tomó con una de sus manos apuntando la punta a su contrincante.

—¿Que haces atacando a otros cazadores, señorita hotaru?—.

La pelirroja solo se mantuvo en silencio mirando de forma amenazante a aquella albina que sin importar la situación mantenía aquélla sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sonrisa que para ella era algo desagradable.

—...—. Hotaru solo envaino su espada sin responder a la pregunta, tomo postura lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

—¿No me lo dirás?, ya veo, si es así no me haré responsable de lo que llegue a pasar en este combate, hotaru-chan.

Aquellas palabras solo lograron que él enojo en la femina aumentara.

-Smile-


	6. -006

—Pelea de espadas—.

La pelirroja se había lanzado a ella sin dudar haciéndola sorprender por su acción, no le quedo mas que bloquear los ataques de la fémina haciendo fricción en ambas armas cuando estas eran chocadas con fuerza, mas por parte de la pelirroja.

—Señorita cazadora, ¿no sabe que no tenemos permitido atacarnos entre nosotros?, se podría meter en problemas si no baja su espada en este instante.

—Deja de parlotear y pelea—. Gruño ante sus palabras, krysta sabiendo que no seria capaz de convercerla de que bajara él arma sólo suspiro cansada.

—¿Tanto odio me tienes?, ¿porque sera?, ¿por orgullo, superioridad o por una persona en particular?—. La sonrísa que se dibujo en su rostro al mencionar lo último provoco que la pelirroja hirviera en rabia.

—Respiracion de hielo, quinta postura, dragón negro de hielo—. Tal como lo mencionó una criatura comenzó a formarse de la punta de la espada de la fémina, krysta ladeó su cabeza pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Asi que, estas dispuesta a venir contra mi con todo, ¿no?—. Sostuvo su espada por unos momentos para después observar a la pelirroja que estaba dispuesta a atacarla en cualquier momento.

—¿Todo esto es por Senjurou?—.

—¡Callate, no te atrevas a mencionarlo!—. Como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido un interruptor ella corrio hacia la albina con espada a la mano.

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en él!—.

—¿Porque no lo haría?—. Se mantuvo en su lugar observando a hotaru acercarse cada vez más.

—Despues de todo, él es mi prometido.

—¡¿Eh?!—.

—Respiracion del cristal, primera postura, destellos de oscuridad—. En un dos por tres ambas féminas se vieron rodeadas de oscuridad, mientras una mantenia la calma otra estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Pues sus pies estaban comenzando a envolverse de aquel material que la fémina habia usado en su respiración.

—¿Que tipo de respiración es esta?—.

—Una que te matara lentamente sin piedad—.

—¿Eh?—.

Poco a poco él cristal había comenzando a subir hasta él punto de tocar su abdomen.

—Quitame esto—.

—Lo haré, cuando reciba una disculpa, no se porque me atacaste pero dedujo que fue con algo relacionado a senjuro, dejando eso de lado, nada te da derecho a atacarme.

—No quisiera apresurarte, pero se nos esta acabando él tiempo —.

Recalco apuntando al cristal que poco a poco ya estaba cubriendo él cuerpo de la pelirroja.

—Tch, seré directa, me gusta, rengoku-kun me gusta—. Con un simple chasquido de dedos él cristal comenzó a derretirse como si fuera agua la cual él suelo no tardo en absorber.

—Hmm, él decirlo no fue tan difícil, pero hay un problema en tu camino—. La albina se dio media vuelta guardando su espada de mango que te una figura similar a un diamante.

—Yo también gusto de senjuro—. Habló con sinceridad.

—¿Como sabes que no esta harto de ti?, siempre lo estas siguiendo, dices que te gusta pero nunca lo he visto demostrar tan siquiera una muestra de afecto hacia ti—.

—Tal vez tengas razón, capaz él esta harto de mi pero no me lo dice para no lastimarme—.

—Tu misma tienes la respuesta, es solo que eres tan estúpida y tonta para notarlo—. Comentó la de orbes verdosas mirandola con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero, apesar de eso, senjuro no me ha negado nada, me confesé, pero él no me ha rechazado, le dije que quería casarme de él y tampoco me ha dicho que no, cuando él me demuestre que no quiere estar a mi lado, entonces lo dejare, pero mientras tanto, no me rendiré en conseguir él amor de senjuro, porque a mi él me gusta mucho y sin duda se convirtio en una persona importante para mi—. Con una sonrísa en él rostro ella se retiró del lugar saltando por los arboles de rama en rama.

Hotaru solo dejó caer su espada, consternada por las palabras de la albina no se percato que varias lágrimas habían comenzado a bajar por su mejillas.

—"Porque a mi senjuro me gusta"—.

—Idiota—. Susurro dejando que las lágrimas adornaran su fino rostro.

—¡Por fin pude utilizarlo!—. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la albina al recordar que la respiracion de cristal si reaccionó a sus palabras.

—¡Esto es un gran paso para mi meta!—. Grito a los cuatro vientos, su emoción no se la quitaría nadie.

Siguio saltando de rama en rama, buscando algún punto para descansar, ahora que lo notaba no se había topado con ninguno de los cazadores que había en la entrada del examen, ni siquiera había una señal de aquel niño que se detuvo a ayudar.

—Si me esfuerzo mas, podre llegar incluso a ser un pilar—. Su mirada se dirigió a su espada antes de devolverla hacia al frente.

—Eso si no muero antes—. Río consigo misma.

—Por ahora sólo debo unas las tres posturas que me enseño papa,

¡si logró pasar él examen creare mis propias posturas!—.

Sin mas siguió avanzando por él aire estando atenta a su alrededor para no bajar su guardia.

Desde él momento en que tomo la espada para luchar contra un demonio noto algo raro en esta misma, pues esta no reaccionaba como debería hacerlo, si no la activaba rápido sería un problema, pues estába en medio de una peligrosa pelea en la cual si no reaccionaba se convertiría en comida para demonio.

—¿Estara dañaba?—. Se pregunto así mismo observando la hoja y analizandola a la vez.

—Rapido, reacciona.

—Hm~, huele bien—. Para complicar mas él problema otros dos demonios se habían juntando, ahora eran tres contra uno.

—"Piensa rápido, si ataco se me vendran todos encima, pero si huyó no tardaran en seguirme para después atacarme"—.

Estaba en la cuerda floja, la suerte no estaba a su favor, las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro demostraban lo nervioso que estaba.

—¡Te comeré!—. Él primero se lanzó, gracias al cielo logro evitarlo, pero no contó que gracias a esa distracción por parte suyo estaba debajo del segundo demonio que no dudo en venirsele encima.

—¡Tengo tanta hambre, no te preocupes, te comeré de una~!—.

—"¿Este es mi fin?, ¿asi es como moriré?, que forma mas patética de morir, lo siento, papa, hermano mayor, no podre si quiera regresar a casa"—.

—"Lo siento"—.

Por él rabillo del ojo noto una cabellera albina de pie aun las de un arbol, esta se parecía a la suelta de un niño pequeño, ahora que lo recordaba bien, traía él mismo haori que krysta vestía, él menor le sonrió antes de desaparacer.

—Respiracion de cristal, segunda postura, carmesíe de frutas—. Cuando sus pies tocaron él suelo, la albina comenzó a danzar dejando que una corriente de cristal rojo envolviera su espada transformando la misma.

—Danza de la rosa roja—. Los demonios ya no estaban, por fin pudo suspirar aliviado, lo último que sintió antes de caer inconsciente, fue que su cuerpo fue envuelto entre dos cálidos brazos que lo tomaron con suavidad.

Como si fuese él mismo cristal.

—Continuara.

Curiosidad: krysta es dos años mayor que senjuro, pues ella mientras ella tiene 15 senjuro ronda los 13 años.

—Krysta ama la danza y la musical, pues de pequeña su padre le solía cantar canciones de cuna antes de ir a la cama, su madre danzaba, por ello le gusto tanto esto que ella también comenzó a hacerlo pidiéndole a la mujer que le enseñara a lo que esta aceptó en respuesta.


	7. -007

—"Mama, papa, hermano mayor, lo siento, lo que siento por no haber derramado lágrimas ese dia"—.

—Buen dia bello durmiente, ¿dormiste bien?—. Lo primero que se encontró al levantar sus párpados fue una mirada violeta que lo miraba de forma paciente, al incorporarse noto que tenia él haori de ella como manta y una especie de manto morado como almohada.

—Al parecer si, bien manos arriba, hoy es él séptimo día, es hora de salir de aquí—.

—¿C-Como lograste encontrarme?—. Preguntó algo confundido, pues según recuerda no había nadie mas en él lugar mas que los demonios y él en él lugar.

—Fue facil, no es verdad, digamos que te encontré de causalidad en una de mis patrullas—. Respondio agachándose para tomar su haori pero se reincorporó cuando senjuro se lo paso.

—Dormiste toda la noche, debiste haber esforzado tanto tu cuerpo para haber caído de una.

—Si, ¿no había alguien mas con nosotros?—. La albina lo miro confundida antes de negar a su pregunta.

—Que raro, juro haber visto a alguien mas.

—Pues, cuando te encontré estabas solo, apuntó de ser comida de demonios—. Ayudando a senjuro a colocarse de pie, ambos salieron de la cueva donde estaban ocultándose.

Senjuro bajo su mirada hacia su cinturón donde reposaba su espada. Con cuidado la desvaino y comenzó a examinarla.

—¿Sucede algo?—. Preguntó la de orbes morados.

—Es solo que la noche anterior, la espada no reacciono a mi tecnica—. Ella se acerco pidiendole él arma a lo cual senjuro se la dio.

—La hoja no esta magullada, él mango se ve completamente normal, él filo esta en perfecto estado—.

—¿Es raro, verdad?—.

—Lo es, es algo complicado saber porque no reacciono a tu técnica—.

—Dejalo así, seguro es solo un fallo en la espada—. La fémina asintió no muy segura de las palabras del varón, sin tener mas opciones le regreso la espada.

—Si tu lo dices—. En silencio ambos emprendieron camino para dirigirse a la salida, si lo hacían esto demostraría que a completaron él examen exitosamente.

—¿Cual es la diferencia?, yo veo a todas iguales—. Solo cuatro de veinticinco personas habian logrado pasar él examen con éxito, no sabia quienes habían sido las otras dos personas en completar él examen pues estas ya se habian retirado.

—Te ves demasiado concentrado,

¿no deberíamos tomar una al azar y ya?—.

—Debemos elegir la roca que cumpla las expectativas de nuestros alientos, no podemos simplemente escojer una al azar, te recuerdo que de esta piedra estará basada tu espada—.

—¡Mira esta, tiene forma de corazón!—.

—"Suzume-san, prestame atención tan siquiera esta vez"—. Pensó el rengoku menor eligiendo su roca, al hacerlo solo se alejo de la mesa para dejar pensar a la fémina.

—Todas tienen una forma exacta, algunas parecen animales y otras, es mejor no decirlo—. Habló para si misma, paseo su mirada de nuevo por la mesa hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en una pequeña roca alejada del resto.

—Hum—. Ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de tomar la misma roca.

—Bien, esta sera—.

—¿Ya has terminado?—. Preguntó él varón cuando noto como la fémina se habia colocado a su lado.

—¿Tomaste una al azar o tu misma la elegiste?—.

—Quien sabe—. Respondió ella con una sonrisa colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

—Ya lo veras después.

Con una sonrisa en él rostro ambos emprendieron camino para dirigirse a sus hogares con sus respectivas familias, él brillo en los ojos de la fémina no se podía evitar debido a la noticia que les dará a su madre y hermano al comentarle que si paso él examen.

—Parece que aquí nos separamos—. Ambos detuvieron su paso en él sendero debido a que este se dividía en mas caminos, los cuales cada uno conducía a diferentes destinos.

—Estoy tan feliz por haberte visto de nuevo todo este tiempo—.

—Y-Yo—. Paso saliva algo nervioso antes de contestar.

—Tan bien estoy feliz de haberte visto otra vez—. La álbina sonrio sin mostrar los dientes.

—Parece que aun después de tanto tiempo sigues conservando tu timidez, senjuro—.

—Es la costumbre, perdona si te molesta—. La albina coloco su mano en la cabeza del varon comenzando a acariciar esta misma, senjuro ante la vergüenza sólo bajo la mirada con las mejillas rojas.

—No, no es así, es bueno que sigas siendo él senjuro que conoci—.

—¿Eh?—.

—¡Oh!, mira la hora, se esta haciendo tarde, debo de irme, cuidate, senjurou—. Tras darle un beso rápido en la mejilla del varón ella emprendió camino directo a su hogar.

Senjuro llevo su mano a su mejilla acariciando esta misma de manera inconsciente, si tan sólo ella se hubiera quedado un poco mas.

Sin mas que hacer él también comenzó a partir a su hogar.

—"No cambia, ¿porque no cambia?"—. Senjuro observo estático como su espada no reaccionaba a su cambio de color, su mente quedó en blanco al presenciar aquello.

Los siete días habían pasado y con ello los respectivos forjadores de las espadas fueron a entregar sus trabajos a los cazadores graduados en él examen.

Senjuro estaba contento pues recibirá su espada y podría seguir con el linaje de su familia y antecesores, convertirse en él pilar de la flama en un futuro.

Mas todo ese sueño se hizo pedazos y su ánimo decayó, su nichirinto no cambio de color en ningún momento, espera un momento a que lo hiciera, no se quería dar por vencido, pero no hubo nada, ni siquiera la mínima reacción.

—Esto es patético—. Su padre que habia presenciado él acto, solo chasqueo la lengua y salió del lugar, senjuro se mantuvo callado antes de levantarse como si nada y guardar la nichirinto dentro de la funda.

Con un dolor en él pecho entregó de nuevo él arma al forjador que no tardo en salir del hogar no sin darle algunas palabras de animo al chico, se mantuvo en la entrada del lugar unos momentos.

Su hermano no estaba en casa, era algo obvio él era un pilar ocupado que venia cuando podía a su hogar pues debía cumplir su deber como cazador de demonios.

Con un vacío en él pecho estaba decidido a entrar a su hogar pero una voz demasiado conocida y inolvidable para él lo detuvo.

—¡Senjuro, oí senjuro!—. Era ella, krysta corria hacia él con todo él furor en llegar hacia él, ella vestía su uniforme mas traía con sigo en manos una tela con bordados extraños.

—¡Senjuro!—.

Senjuro se alejo de la entrada, corrió a su dirección lo mas rápido que sus pies lo permitieron, krysta quedó unos momentos confundida ante su acción pero al verlo acercarse y con ninguna intención de querer parar dejo que la tela cayera al suelo y extendió sus brazos.

Cuando él se abalanzo hacia ella ambos cayeron al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que él la habia embestido, rodeo él cuerpo del varón con sus brazos tratando de entender la situación.

Mas su piel se erizo al sentir como la tela de su ropa que cubría su hombro cada vez se hacia mas húmeda, no tardo en notar los pequeños espamos que producía él cuerpo del mas alto con eso supo que senjuro estaba llorando.

—Suzume, n-no podre luchar a tú lado—. Guardo silencio esperando a que él continuara.

—No podre ser un cazador.

—"Lo siento"—.

—Continuara—.


	8. -008

—¿Mama, él abuelo nos odia?—. La fémina azabache dejo de mover sus manos al escuchar las palabras producidas por hasta ahora su hija menor.

—¿El abuelo nos guarda rencor?—.

—¿Porque preguntas eso cariño?, él abuelo puede ser enojon y algo grosero pero él es incapaz de odiarnos—. Mintió la mujer acariciando los albinos cabellos de la pequeña, ella sólo la observo en silencio antes de levantarse.

—Ire con nii-san, ahora regreso.

—Puedes quedarte con él, yo terminate esto sola, además se que a él le vendra y le encantará tu compañia—. La menor sólo asintió saliendo de la sala, la mujer sólo suspiro cansada siguiendo con su labor de acabar las prendas su habían comenzado a tejer.

La mayor estaba preocupada, pues krysta su hija menor era una pequeña inexpresiva, no hacia nada que no le ordenaran, cuando salían solía quedarse en un lugar observando a las personas pasar.

Estaba asustada y preocupada, pues esa era la personalidad que la familia de su suegro solía adoptar al ya entrar a la madurez sólo que esta vez su pequeña hija lo había desarrollado a una temprana edad.

Sin duda, esto iba a hacer difícil para ella.

Primera tragedia.

Day decayó, después de regresar a su hogar del examen, luego de presenciar él como su espada no reaccionaba a su aliento se encerró en su habitación con decepción después de haber escuchado de parte de su abuelo que era una decepción para él linaje.

Krysta solo se mantuvo en silencio, sentada en él tatami escuchando las barbaridades que soltaba su supuesto abuelo hacia su hermano.

Mas su expresión y comportamiento no cambio en ningún momento.

Segunda tragedia.

—Mama me ayudó a prepararlos, me dijo que serian de ayuda en tu camino en él examen—. Al menor le brillaron los ojos al tener la canasta llena de comida en sus brazos.

—Pero que no los comas todo a la vez, puede darte dolor de estomago.

—Buh, así que chiste—. Hiroshi río ante su propio chiste, mas al notar él silencio que provenía de su hermana mayor solo guardo silencio, a diferencia de él, la mirada violeta de la albina siempre se veía vacia, no había brillo alguno en aquellos hermosos ojos violetas.

—Tendre cuidado, regreso en una semana.

—Buena suerte—. Sin mas entro a su hogar cuando la figura de hiroshi ya no estaba en su campo de vision.

Tercera tragedia.

Hiroshi se fue, pero en ningún momento regreso, aquello causo un gran vuelco de tristeza en la familia, no sólo por perder al hijo menor, si no al padre de este mismo y esposo de la mujer que ahora lloraba arrodillada enfrente de aquellas rocas.

A su lado, su hijo mayor la acompañaba en su agonía y sufrimiento.

Lloraban frente a una roca donde ni siquiera había cuerpos, la familia ni se indigno por buscarlos, sólo estaban sus nombres tallados en aquellos pedazo de obsidiana.

Krysta solo veía a la lejania como su madre era consolada por su hermano él cual se encontraba en él mismo estado que ella.

—"¿Porque yo no estoy sufriendo como ellos?, ¿porque no me duele él pecho al recordar a mi familia?"—. Sabiendo que sus preguntas no tendrían respuesta sólo apretó entre sus brazos la espada que seria entregada a su hermano, si este regresaba.

La tomó después de que su abuelo se la lanzara de mala gana.

Cuando su madre enfocó su vista en ella sólo la hizo llorar mas.

Su padre y su hermano serian olvidados, nadie los recordaría, sólo serian fantasmas para él mundo, quienes perdieron la oportunidad de pertenecer a uno de los mejores clanes del mundo.

Con una mirada decidida se retiró del lugar apretando él mango de la espada entre una de sus manos, sus orbes se volvieron filosos cuando llego a la entrada de lo que seria la residencia del cristal.

—Si logró convertirme en pilar y derrotar a las lunas superiores tu aceptaras él linaje de mi familia, y no sólo eso, también la de mi descencia y la decencia de ellos, te arrepentiras de tus palabras y te arrodillarás y le pedirás su perdón a mi madre y mi hermano, a hiroshi y a mi padre-—. El hombre de mayor edad sentado en un lugar algo apartado de ella sólo fruncio él ceño ante las duras y filosas palabras de la menor.

—¿Y que ganó yo con todo esto?—. La mirada de la menor se volvió mas intensas al sólo escuchar esas simples palabras.

—Usted pondrá sus condiciónes, si yo no logró hacerlo, usted me dirá como tengo que pagarlo—.

—Te sucederá lo mismo que tu padre, pagaras él pecado por haber nacido, y tu familia junto a tu descencia no sera reconocida nunca en este lugar—. Unos sirvientes entraron a la habitación después de que él mayor hiciera unas cuantas señas.

Krysta no mostró fuerza al momento que la tomaron de los hombros y le perforaron las orejas.

—No soy muy buena para dar palabras motivacionales, por ello no se que hacer exactamente en este momento—. Ambos después del percance del varón entraron al hogar para que este se relajase.

La femina no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por todos los rincones del hogar maravillandose por la decoración de esta misma.

—Esta bien, con tu compañia me basta—. Formuló él chico sirviendo las tazas de Te para romper la tensión que se formó en él ambiente.

—¿Se encuentra bien tu haori?—.

—Sip, como vez no le paso nada de nada—. Respondió la chica enseñándole la dicha tela, sólo que senjuro estaba algo confundido debido a que sólo la mitad de esta estaba bordada.

—Si te preguntas porque una mitad no tiene diseño es eso por lo que vine.

—¿A que te refieres?—. La albina tomo de una su té y se acercó al chico tomando sus manos en él proceso.

—¿S-Suzume-san?—.

—Quiero que tu bordes la parte vacía, yo lo hice con la mía, me gustaría, no me encantaría que tu hicieras esta parte—.

—¿E-Estas segura?, digo, es él haori su tu usaras de ahora en adelante, ¿estas segura que quieres que yo lo borde?, p-podria arruinarlo—.

Él agarre en sus manos se hizo mas intenso.

—Nada de lo que tu hagas lo considerare un error, todo lo que provenga de ti, lo recibire encantada—.

—S-Suzume-san—.

—¿Que tal si pruebas llamarme por mi nombre?, si nos vamos a casar después de todo debemos de acostumbrarnos, ¿no?—. Senjuro apretó los labios en una línea fina antes de hablar.

—K-Krysta—. Senjuro abrio los ojos en grande al sentir como la fémina tomaba sus mejillas con suavidad y juntaba sus labios con los suyos.

Al separarse ella no espero y volvió a juntar sus labios, senjuro correspondió poco a poco llevando sus manos a las ropas de la chica.

Cuando se separaron ella solo junto sus frentes.

—Lo siento, esta vez no pude evitarlo—. Senjuro no podía decir nada, pues su cuerpo no respondia a sus llamados y su mente estaba en blanco.

—Pero no me arrepiento de nada.

—Y-Yo tampoco—. La albina lo miro unos momentos antes de sonreirle.

—"Senjuro, llámame "Krysta" de nuevo—.

—Continuara.


	9. -009

"Tragedia"

Senjuro estaba desesperado, su agitada respiración y su paso rápido a su destino era la demostración clara de aquello, cayó al suelo varias veces producto de la desesperación pero a pesar de lo lastimado que se encontraba siguió corriendo sin perder él ritmo ignorando él dolor de sus heridas.

—Hah. Hah—. Cuando divisó la finca a donde se dirigía apresuró mas él paso, tan distraido venía que incluso no llego a intercambiar palabras con las niñas que ayudaban en la misma finca.

—¡Oye, detente, no puedes correr en este lugar!—. Dejándose guiar por sus instintos recorrió él lugar tratando de encontrar la habitación de ella. Cuando la noticia llego a sus oídos si cuerpo quedó en blanco.

—¡Krysta!—. Por fin pudo encontrarla, él cuerpo que reposaba en él futon pego un pequeño salto por él susto pero no tardo en voltear para encarar al desconocido que entro a su habitación.

—K-Krysta—.

Senjuro llevó sus manos a su boca tratando de aguantarse las ganas de romperse ahí mismo.

—Senjuro..—. La fémina hablo captando la atención de este mismo, sus luceros rojos se toparon con la mirada purpura de ella.

—Me alegro de verte—. Sonrio tras decir aquellas palabras.

Su ojo estaba vendado, mas bien, toda la parte derecha de su rostro, tambien noto él vendado que cubría su abdomen al comenzar acercarse pero lo que mas le dolio fue notar como él brazo derecho de ella ya no estaba.

Krysta no tardo en notar la mirada de senjuro en su cuerpo por ello comenzó a hablar para no preocuparlo por ello.

—No deberías ponerle atención a las heridas, lo importante es que sigo viva—. Mas en lugar de calmar al varón eso solo logró alterarlo en silencio.

—Aunque me gustaría haber sido yo la que recibiera él ataque—.

—¡¿Como puedes decir eso?, ¿como puedes si quiera pensarlo?, ¿es que no valoras tu vida?!—. No pudo evitarlo, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se retenía porque sabia que ella no se encontraba en el mejor estado pero al escucharla decir aquellas palabras, como si nada en verdad le hicieron sentir mal.

—¡Piensa tan siquiera en las personas que llorarían y sufrirían tu muerte, por dios!—. Se inclinó en él suelo tratando de calmarse.

La albina se quedo muda ante tales palabras, dejó de mirar al varón para enfocar su mirada en sus pies que eran cubiertos por la manta del futon.

No sabia que decir, ninguna palabra salia de su boca al igual que ninguna aparecía en su mente.

A

pretó las mantas del futon con su único brazo a la vez que también apretaba sus dientes.

—Lo siento—. Senjuro levanto su mirada notando al instante los ojos de ella que expresaban arrepentimiento y tristeza.

—Siento por preocuparte, siento haber dicho esas palabras tan crueles, perdoname por hacerte llorar, senjuro—.

Y por fin las primeras duras de su boca salieron.

—"Mama, siento no haber sido tan fuerte para salvarte a ese demonio"—.

—Al final, mi abuelo tenía razón, no estoy hecha para ser una cazadora, no soy fuerte, ni siquiera para proteger a mi familia—. Krysta mordio él interior de su mejilla tratando de formular las siguientes palabras.

—Despues de todo, mi madre murió enfrente de mis ojos, y yo ni siquiera pude hacer algo para impedirlo—.

Senjuro la abrazo frenando sus palabras de golpe, la albina dejo sus palabras para sentir la calidez que le brindaba él cuerpo del varón.

Sus manos se movieron correspondiendo a la muestra de afectó del chico.

—Puedes dejarlo salir, tranquila, yo estoy aquí para ti, y no me ire, permanecere a tu lado,

Porque tu también me gustas, krysta—. Senjuro noto él leve pero notable temblor que realizo el cuerpo de la fémina.

Su mente comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que paso con su familia, los consejos de su padre, las risas de su hermano, los momentos únicos que le brindaba su madre y progenitora.

Su vista se comenzó a nublar y sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro hasta caer en él yukata que vestía senjuro, su mente ahora paso al funeral de su padre, a la muerte de su hermano, la depresión de day y hasta ahora, él asesinato de su madre.

—¡¡¡AH!!!—. Se arrepentia, de no haber llorado en la muerte de su padre y hermano, de no haber sido de apoyo para da y cuando mas lo necesitaba de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar la muerte de su madre.

Senjuro cerro los ojos para darle apoyo a la albina, llevo su mano a la espalda de ella para apegarla mas a el, y la otra fue a parar a la cabeza de la fémina acariciando esta misma.

Haría lo que fuera para ayudar a la chica que lloraba entre sus brazos.

"Porque ahora era su turno para ayudarla a ella".

En silencio acariciaba los cabellos de la albina chica que ahora dormía plácidamente en su regazo, cuando la noto dormirse se encargó de deshacer todo rastro de lágrimas de su fino rostro.

Cuando lo hizo se mantuvo en silencio una vez mas, pero este fue interrumpido por una nueva persona que entro a la habitación.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, rengoku-san, acompañeme a la salida —. La pilar del insecto fue directa con sus palabras, por ello él varón no objeto ante estas mismas.

Se aseguró de recostar y acomodar él cuerpo de la albina en él futon para que no tuviera problema al dormir, al hacerlo se aseguró una vez mas de su situación antes de salir de la habitación siendo seguido por la mujer de ojos morados.

—Se que no es un buen momento, pero es necesario decirle esto, por favor, conserve la calma—.

—¿Q-Que es lo que sucede?—.

La pilar del insecto tomo una bocanada de aire antes de responder a las palabras del varón, sabía que seria duró para el, pero no podía esconderle información que tenían que ver con su familia.

"Kyojuro rengoku ha fallecido, una luna superior le arrebato la vida"

—Continuara..


	10. -010

Él funeral había sido silencioso, a pesar de haber deseado en ese momento la mirada amenazante que le mandaba su padre lo hacia echarse para atrás, él no era nadie para decirle algo a su padre, o al menos eso es lo que creía él.

Su padre se había adelantado por ello ahora estaba solo en él campo dandole las últimas palabras a su hermano él cual estaba seguro que murió con una sonrisa en él rostro, después de todo, kyojuro en verdad era una fuerte y amable persona.

—Debo irme—. Se levanto del césped sacudiendo sus ropas en él proceso, si llegaba con las ropas sucias a casa su padre le daría una buena reprimenda.

—Adios, hermano—.

—Lamento llegar tarde—. Una nueva voz se escucho en él lugar, senjuro miro sobre su hombro él como una figura femenina que él conocia muy bien se acercaba.

—Fue difícil escaparme de mi hermano, pero al final lo hice.

—No deberías estar aquí, no en tu estado—. Él varón se acercó a ella para ayudarla a subir la pequeña colina que daba a la lapida de su hermano mayor, notando que ella usaba un par de muletas solo estuvo al pendiente que ella no se cayera.

—Estoy bien, que haya perdido una pierna, un brazo y un ojo no me hace inútil, ¿sabes?—. Senjuro solo desvío la mirada evitando a toda costa la violeta mirada de ella.

—Traje unas flores de casa, por suerte él invernadero no sufrió daños, solo la casa—. Con todo él esfuerzo posible ella se acerco a la tumba dejando él ramo al momento que se hincaba y juntaba su mano con su frente para rezar.

—Ya no se que hacer, mi hermano murió protegiendo a las personas de una luna, mi padre esta peor que antes y en parte lo entiendo y tu, t-u—. Callo tragándose sus palabras las cuales ya de por si se le dificultaban mencionar.

—Kyojuro-san fue, es y sera una persona fuerte, valiente y amable, sin duda tu hermano es una persona de buen corazón que no merecía morir pero él dio todo de si mismo para proteger a aquellas personas que lo acompañaban, no se rindió en ningún momento ni aunque herido se encontraba él siguió peleando hasta él final, sin dudar kyojuro es alguien digno de admirar—. Un silencio se formó entre ambos, mientras la fémina solo se dedicaba a acariciar la piedra de la tumba, senjuro solo mantenía su mirada en la espalda de esta misma.

—Senjuro, debemos hablar sobre algo—. Ella lo miro sobre él hombro al pronunciar aquello.

—¿S-Sobre que?—.

—Seguire siendo cazadora—. Él silencio se hizo mas grande mas sumado a la tension que se le sumo al ambiente.

—¿Q-Que?—.

—Seguire cazando demonios, no dejare que esto lo que le sucedió a mi cuerpo me detenga, tengo una meta que cumplir y hasta que muera la dejare atras—. Lo que sintió en él momento en que él varón la tomo de los hombros con fuerza la dejo sorprendida.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, tu cuerpo esta mal, se que quieres vengar y reconocer él apellido de tu familia, pero si sigues a si, morirás!—. Krysta estaba sorprendida pues era la primera vez que senjuro le levantaba la voz además de que podia ver la desesperación reflejada en los ojos rojos de él.

—Hice una promesa, senjuro, y no la romperé, no mientras mi cuerpo aun se pueda mover, se que es arriesgado pero al menos, al menos—. Ella bajo la mirada antes de seguir.

—Dejame hacer algo por mi familia, antes de que muera yo también.

—¡No, no dejare que tu también mueras, se que quieres lo mejor para tu familia, pero, ¿que hay de ti?!—.

—No quiero pelear contigo, senjuro, tuve suficiente con daishiro haya atrás, se que te preocupas por mi y creeme que agradezco eso de todo corazón, pero nada hará que cambie de opinión, lo siento—. Senjuro solo la soltó lentamente, se alejo unos pasos de ella para después pasar de ella y retirarse del lugar en silencio, sin siquiera darle una ultima mirada a la fémina.

Krysta solo se quedó quieta en su lugar, sabia que sus palabras habían herido al varón, pero ella no debía echarse para atrás, ni siquiera en un momento como este, ya había perdido a la mayoría de su familia, sin duda peleara hasta él último momento para proteger a daishiro y a senjuro junto a las demás personas inocentes.

Dandole un último vistazo a la lapida, con una sonrisa en él rostro, abandonó él lugar.

Senjuro movía la escoba por él piso como siempre lo habia hecho, no supo porque pero ahora su dias parecían decaídos mas de lo que solían ser, desde la muerte de su hermano había evitado él constante contacto que aún guardaba con su padre, además, la albina fémina había dejado de transitar él lugar, esa vez en él funeral de su hermano fue la última vez que la vio.

—¡Hola!—. Alguien lo había llamado, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención al chico que había aparecido en él lugar, basándose en su apariencia supo que se trataba de uno de los cazadores que su hermano salvo.

—Lamento venir de repente, pero tengo algo su hablar contigo, además de que también vengó a disculparme —.

—¿Disculparte?—. Preguntó de vuelta.

—Si, yo no pude ser de ayuda, si hubiera hecho algo, kyojuro-san seguiría vivo, lamento haber sido solo un estorbo—.

—Tranquilo, ya paso, no tienes nada de que disculparte, todo esta bien—. Habló apretando la madera de la escoba entre sus manos.

—P-Pero—.

—¡Senjuro, deja ya de parlotear y entra a la casa, deja de lamentarte y perder él tiempo llorando por kyojuro, él sello su destino al momento de convertirse en cazador, morir como la basura que es!—. Senjuro solo bajo la mirada dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. Tanjiro fruncio él ceño enojado ante las fuertes palabras que mencionó él hombre de su hijo.

Ambos habían comenzado una pelea, claro que tanjiro se ganó unos cuantos golpes en él rostro debido a que él hombre era un antiguo pilar, senjuro al tratar de detener la pelea y calmar a su padre se llevo un golpe a su mejilla algo que hizo que tanjiro explotara en ira.

Con un cabezazo producto de tanjiro él hombre quedo inconsciente en él suelo convulsionando.

—Uh, parece que llegó en mal momento—. Con una sonrisa en él rostro la figura femenina recién llegada comenzó a avanzar hasta ambos varones, senjuro estaba sorprendido, pues ella estaba caminando bien, sin ningún problema, tenía ambas piernas y su brazo pérdido estaba devuelta aunque aun mantenía parte de su rostro vendado.

—¿Que le han hecho al pobre hombre?—.

—¡Eres tu!—. Senjuro junto a la fémina observaron curiosos al Borgoña que apuntaba sorprendido a la fémina.

—¡Tu eres la chica que nos ayudo en la montaña natagumo!—.

—¿Ah?, ¡ya te recuerdo,

¿gonpachiro, verdad?—. Él animo del pelirrojo bajo unos momentos cuando ella pronuncio mal su nombre.

—Es tanjiro, kamado tanjiro—. Corrigió con una sonrisa, la fémina solo río avergonzada mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—Deberiamos entrar—.

Ambos aun manteniendo su platica, siguieron al menor de los rengoku dentro del hogar, no sin antes meter entre los tres él cuerpo inconsciente del mayor al mismo.

—Recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve aquí, no ha cambiado nada—. Comento la albina pasando su mirada curiosa por él lugar, ella junto al kamado esperaban a que senjuro llegara, este salio del cuarto diciendo que traería él te.

—Hum, pero sigue siendo igual de acogedora.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo, suzume-san?—. La fémina dejo de curiosear para enfocarse en él varón frente a ella.

—Algunas veces, otras solo vengó pero no entro, pero últimamente no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar a senjuro.

—Ya veo,

¿usted y senjuro son muy cercanos?—. La albina dejo de hablar antes de contestar aquellas preguntas, senjuro permaneció én él marco de la puerta aun con la bandeja en ambas manos.

—Somos buenos amigos—. Contesto con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, tanjiro asintió ante este no muy seguro de la respuesta de la fémina, pues su aroma decía lo contrario a su pregunta.

—Debo irme, mi hermano me espera en casa—. Sin mas se levanto de su lugar.

Senjuro avanzó en silencio hasta dejar la bandeja en la pequeña mesa.

—Te acompañare a la entrada—. Antes de que ella replicara algo, él varón salio de la habitación adelantandose, la albina se despido del pelirrojo para caminar directo a la salida del lugar. Donde noto la silueta del peli-rubio en la entrada.

—Agradezco que me acompañaras a la entrada, pero no deberías hacer esperar a tu visita, rengoku-san—.

"Rengoku-san"

—¿Como es que puedes caminar bien?—. Krysta sonrio ante la pregunta, enrollo una de sus mangas para enseñarle él brazo al varón.

—Son prótesis, mi pierna también lo es, lamentablemente no lograron salvar mi vista de mi ojo, por ello decidí quedarme asi—.

—Asi que era enserio sobre que seguirás peleando—. La fémina asintió acomodando de vuelta su uniforme, no quería irse, pero debia hacerlo.

—¿Eso soy para ti?, ¿un simple amigo?—.

—Sabia que sacarías él tema, escucha senjuro, no solo vine a ver como estabas, si no también a despedirme, logre dar con él demonio que aniquilo a mi madre—.

—¿Porque te despides?, no es como si ya no vayas a regresar, ¿verdad?—. Krysta sonrio amargamente, o eso es lo que trató debido a que solo logro formar una mueca.

—Es una luna superior—

—Continuara..


	11. -011

"Alerta de spoilers, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad"

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo recuerda la última vez que disfrutó ver la sonrisa de las personas que él verdad le importaban, recordó él dolor que sintió cuando fue perdiendo de aquellas poco a poco, un lugar habitado no tardaba mucho en volverse vacio.

Se tomo él tiempo de recordar los momentos que paso junto a su familia, junto a su madre, padre, hermanos y por último, con senjuro, él había sido él unico y capaz de hacerle sentir de nuevo aquellos sentimientos que creyó perdidos.

Sin duda, nadie lograra remplazar él lugar que él varón había marcado su corazón, cuando se despidio de daishiro recordó como este la había sujetado con fuerza pidiéndole, no, rogandole que se quedara, que no quería perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

—"Lo siento, day-chan"—. Murmuro abrazando él cuerpo del mayor sintiendo como las lágrimas de este mojaban su haori, ella tambien quería llorar pero no se lo permitirá, no quería verse débil, no frente a la persona que deseaba proteger.

—"Por favor, trata de volver"—. Se mantuvo en silencio acariciando él cuerpo del varón, sabía que ella no podía volver, se trataba de una luna superior, si un pilar no podía con estos.

¿que le aseguraba que ella si?—.

—"Perdoname"—.

—Esto cuidara de ti—. Las ayudantes que servían a su abuelo le habían colocado ropas limpias además de qye también le habían puesto artefactos y algunos objetos que le brindarían seguridad en su viaje.

—No tendrás problema alguno en tu viaje—. La voz grave del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No deberías preocuparte por mi, señor—. Habló la albina acomodando su haori, pues es lo único que le dejaron conservar de sus ropas nuevas, claro que este había sufrido daños pero las amables mujeres lo cosieron y arreglaron para ella.

—Despues de todo, no es muy seguro que vaya a regresar.

—Solo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato, estoy satisfecho al ver que tu también ya has cumplido parte de tuyo—. Él hombre se acerco a la fémina entregándole una nueva espada, ella estaba confundida pues él hombre estaba haciendo demasiado por ella.

—Es para ti, supimos que la de darius se rompió, así que te hicimos la tuya —.

La fémina tomo él arma, con curiosidad saco él arma del material que protegía esta misma, al momento de tenerla en sus manos esta comenzó a cambiar de color, técnicamente él mismo diseño que él señor frente a ella tenía en su katana.

—Es hermosa, gracias por él regalo, tratare de no romperlo—.

—Es tuya ahora, ya sabras que hacer con ella—. Sin mas el hombre salió de la habitación con aquellas féminas siguiéndole él paso, la albina sólo se mantuvo en silencio para después caminar directo a la salida del templo.

—Krysta-sama, por favor tenga cuidado—. Al igual que dentro del lugar otras mujeres se encontraban en la entrada del lugar despiendola con una sonrisa.

—Cuando regrese le espera un gran festín, así que, vaya con cuidado.

—Gracias—. Con una leve reverencia, ella emprendió camino directo a la residencia rengoku, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sin dudar lo haría, haría lo que fuera para mantener a salvo a los suyos.

En una de las ventanas de la residencia, él hombre que mantenia él lugar observaba por él objeto como su sobrina emprendía su viaje.

En verdad aquella chica había heredado él caracter determinado de su hijo.

—Ten cuidado en tu viaje—. Hablo entre pensamientos.

—Señor esta todo listo, daishiro suzume sera trasladado al templo.

—Buen trabajo.

—Esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos,senjuro—. Él varón se quedo estático en su sitio dejando que la fémina tomase la palabra.

—Ahora puedes ser libre, ya no es necesario su estés atado a mi—.

—¿P-Porque las personas que quiero siempre tienen que irse?—. Senjuro comenzó a derramar lágrimas pero ningún sollozo salia de su boca, krysta quería correr y abrazarlo pero sabia que si hacia eso, se retractaría de su viaje en cualquier instante.

—Ten esto—. Con lentitud dejo un pequeño paquete en las manos del varón que solo estaba estático en su sitio, la fémina solo sonrió con tristeza y dejándose llevar por sus instintos beso los labios del varón disfrutando él contacto de este, aunque sea la ultima vez.

—Es decisión tuya él abrirlo o no—.

Ella dio media vuelta pero todavía no daba paso alguno.

—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, senjuro rengoku, gracias por hacerme feliz todo este tiempo, gracias, me gustas y te amo—. Ella le sonrió por última vez sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a correr en dirección al bosque.

Él varón solo extendio su mano tratando de aunque sea alcanzar la figura femenina, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, paso sus ojos al pequeño recipiente que descansa en sus manos, con un leve temblor lo abrió con lentitud, descubriendo un pequeño pedazo de tarta de manzana, además de que había algo mas, saco él otros recipiente mas pequeño que acompañaba él postre.

Este estaba decorado de manera infantil pero él detalle no se perdió en ningún momento, cuándo la cajita de terciopelo fue abierta sus ojos se empañaron aun mas, con cuidado saco la joya que reposaba entre los pequeños pétalos de flores.

"Un anillo"

La albina sonrió internamente al imaginarse la cara que pudo haber colocado él varón al abrir la cajita, deseaba estar ahí para presenciarlo por ella misma pero lastimosamente, ese deseo no podra ser cumplido.

Esquivo de nuevo el ataque de hielo que se dirigía a ella, actualmente se encontraba luchando junto a inosuke hashibira y kanao la sucesora de la pilar del insecto la cual lastimosamente había muerto en manos de aquel demonio de ojos arcoiris.

Él mismo que le había arrebatado la vida a su madre.

—¡Kanao, yo lo distraeré, tu ataca junto al niño jabalí!—. Sabia que la azabache estaba dolída por la muerte de su hermana y maestra pero en este momento no era tiempo de echarse para atrás, debían trabajar en equipo si no querían terminar muertos.

La fémina asintió comenzando a correr junto al chico de mascara que a regañadientes siguio los pasos del plan.

Los tres estaban ahí por una razón y era para acabar con la vida del demonio que les arrebato a una persona importante para ellos.

—Que triste, pelean hasta él último segundo sin importar que eso los llevará a la muerte, me han conmovido—. Él demonio fingió llorar tras aquel abanico que usaba para lanzar sus ataques.

—Que lamentable, es triste que tengas que fingir tener sentimientos cuando en realidad no tienes la mínima idea de como se sienten—. Por ahora ella se encargaría de que él demonio se centrara en ella, con ello podría darles tiempo a los chicos para que atacasen.

—Atrevete a repetir lo que acabas de decir, maldita zorra—. La albina sonrió con sorna, algo que a douma se le hizo familiar.

—Maldito monstruo sin sentimientos —. Repitió cada palabra sin falta alguna, y para rematar la sonrisa burlona que coloco hizo enojar mas de lo que ya estaba al demonio.

—Ahora que lo veo bien, tu me haces recordar a alguien muy familiar~—. Él demonio sonrió cuando noto él cuerpo de la chica tensarse.

—Ah, ya lo recuerdo, era una mujer, tenia tu apariencia, excepto por él cabello blanco, ella dijo exactamente las mismas palabras antes de que la matara.

—...—. Krysta se mordio él interior de la mejilla, sabia que él demonio trataba de cambiarle en juego, quería sacarla de sus casillas para que lo atacara sin lugar a duda.

—Es bueno saber que acabe con su sufrimiento, aunque no me contuve, disfrute él escuchar sus gritos cada segundo, además también te hubiera comido a ti, si ese estupido anciano no hubiese llegado—. La albina sonrió con amargura aceptando que sin la ayuda del hombre ella hubiese muerto desangrada.

Además él era la razón del porque ahora podía caminar.

—Si, que lamentable, ni siendo una luna superior lograste derrotar aun anciano éx pilar que tiene menos energía física que tu—.

—Ya tuve suficiente—.

—Digo lo mismo—. Kanao junto a inosuke se lanzaron a atacar al demonio que al estar tan distraído no contó con que ellos lo atacaran por sorpresa.

—Respiracion de cristal, segunda postura, carmesie de fr--—. Mas antes de que fuera a atacar su brazo fue cortado.

Obviamente cayo al suelo sorprendída por esto, douma mando a volar a la azabache junto al chico cerdo al otro lado de la habitación, con pasos lentos se acercó al cuerpo de la albina que hacia lo que fuera para levantarse pero al transcurso de la caída su pierna sufrió daños.

—Pobre criatura, mira que morir de esta forma después de todo lo que hiciste para llegar hasta aquí, no te preocupes, acabare con tu sufrimiento—. Douma enterró varias lanzas de hielo en la espalda de la chica.

Esta se contuvo de gritar de dolor, solo se enfoco en mantener su respiración calmada.

—¡Dejala en paz, maldito!—. Inosuke se había lanzado para ayudarla, detrás de él kanao le seguía con una mirada filosa, cuando douma estaba por alejarse un agarre en su pierna le impidió él movimiento.

—Brazo equivocado, idiota, carmesíe de frutas—. Sus ropas junto parte de su piel comenzó a cristalizarse.

Douma se alejó recibiendo en él momento un ataque del chico jabalí, cuando estaba por matarlo, kanao apareció esta vez con una mirada diferente, una que demostraba ira pura.

Solo presencio como la cabeza de la luna superior se separo de su cuerpo, junto a kanao que estaba apunto de caer de no ser porque inosuke la sostuvo.

—"Lo lograron"—. Pensó, cuando las lanzas en su espalda comenzaron a derretirse la sangre se hizo presenta, tenia él estomago atravesado, las tres lanzas la habían dejado como brocheta bien hecha.

—P-Parece que hasta aquí llegó—.

Cerro sus ojos unos momentos tratándo de descansar los párpados, una cancion de cuna llego a sus oídos y unas calidas manos tocaron su rostro.

La albina sonrió alegre cuando él rostro de su madre le miro desde arriba, era ella la que cantaba y acariciaba él rostro de su pequeña con amor y ternura.

—"Lo lograste cariño, ahora ya puedes venir con nosotros"—. Krysta miro a su alrededor en como su hermano pequeño estaba una lado de su madre y su padre junto a ellos acariciando sus largos cabellos blancos.

—"Es hora de decirle adiós a este mundo"—.

—"Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, esa es mi hija, estoy orgulloso de ti—. La albina solo sonrió dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

—"¡Mi hermana es la mejor, eres muy fuerte, derrotaste a una luna cuando yo ni siquiera pude con un simple demonio!—. Ahí estaba hiroshi, con él mismo animo de siempre.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, inosuke llevaba en su espalda él cuerpo inconsciente de la cazadora que poco a poco iba perdiendo mas sangre, si querían que ella sobreviviera debían darse prisa y llevarla con un ayudante que la llevaria a una finca segura.

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!—.

Kanao asintió a sus palabras, corriendo detras del chico.

—"Debían darse prisa, porque él tiempo ya habia marcado su final"—.

—Continuara.

—Proximo capítulo,

"Una última despedida"—.


	12. -The End-

-Epilogo-

-Una última despedida-

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, lo primero que notó fueron las paredes blancas de madera del lugar, por él olor a medicina supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba, con dificultad se reincorporó en el futon donde descansaba.

Noto no muy lejos de ella un vol de basura que estaba repleta de vendas junto a algodones manchados de ateo líquido carmesíe, poso su mirada en su estomago notando él gran vendaje que cubría este.

—"La herida esta en él mismo lugar"—. Hablo con dolor tocando con él dorso de sus dedos él vendaje muy bien elaborado pero ella sabia que aunque muy elaborado este, este no la salvaría.

Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando lucho con aquella luna superior la cual provoco la muerte de su madre, sabia que no duraría mucho aun lado de ella, pues ella no era nada comparada a los pilares pero al menos agradecía él haber salido del lugar con algo de tiempo.

Un búho se poso en una de las ventanas del lugar, este entro a la finca llevando consigo un sobre muy bien elaborado que depósito en él regazo de la chica, con sólo ver él lazo morado que rodeaba su cuello ella ya sabia de quien provenía.

Con pluma en mano se dedicó a contestar él mensaje escrito, mas tuvo que detenerse al notar una nueva presencia que se abrió paso a la habitación.

La albina sonrio al divisar a su chico favorito en él marco de la puerta.

—S-Senjuro—. Susurro su nombre con apenas un hilo de voz, no sabia porque pero su garganta dolía como los mil demonios, él varón se acerco a ella y se arrodillo quedando enfrente de esta misma.

—M-Me alegra que vinieras.

—Por favor, no me sonrías asi—. Tardo en captar un poco él significado de aquellas palabras pero al hacerlo solo sonrio bajando su mirada releyendo las palabras que ya llevaba escritas.

—Te salvaras, ¿de acuerdo?, estaras bien, haré lo posible por hacerlo, incluso le pediré a papa que nos ayude.

—Senjuro—.

—Incluso demás cazadores están dispuestos a buscar plantas medicinales para cerrar la herida t hacer que no se infecte.

—Senjuro—.

—S-Solo por favor, dejame ayudarte—. Senjuro bajo la mirada, quería ayudar en verdad lo deseaba, pero él aceptar la muerte de la persona que mas ama en verdad le dolia demasiado.

Él no quería aceptarlo.

Krysta envolvió una nota en la pata del ave que se acerco a ella pidiéndole caricias, acatando su deseo la fémina acarició su suave plumaje.

Él ave se separo de ella y salio de la finca emprendiendo vuelo para seguir con su nuevo destino.

—Senjuro, ¿podrias abrazarme?—. Él varón la miro de nuevo asegurandose él haber escuchado bien esas palabras, cuando lo confirmó no tardo en colocarse detrás de ella para que esta se recargara en su pecho.

—Extrañaba esto.

—Yo también—. La albina sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, buscando la mano del varon, entrelazo sus dedos para que ambos disfrutaran él momento de calidez que la atmósfera les brindaba.

—¿Te gusto mi regalo?—. Él varón asintió, con las mejillas rojas se atrevió a rodear con su brazo libre él cuerpo femenino.

—Me gustaría abrazarte también, pero me falta una mano—. Bromeo

—Tranquila, con esto estoy bien—.

Senjuro deshizo su agarre de manos por unos instantes, debido a que buscaba algo importante en sus ropas, al encontrarlo no dudo en colocarlo en él dedo anular de la fémina.

—...—. Krysta miro con asombro la sortija plateada que ahora decoraba su dedo, mas él rubí que decoraba la joya ña hacia ver mas hermosa.

—Casate conmigo, krysta—. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimiar, es verdad que deseaba tener una relación mas allá de la amistad con él varón pero no esperaba que este le pidiera matrimonio, cumpliendo su último deseo escrito en aquel talismán.

—S-Si—. Ambos se abrazaron con emoción, mas eso no quitaba que ambos ya sabían él futuro que les depararía.

—Estoy feliz, gracias, senjuro.

—Gracias a ti—.

-Smile-

—¿Sigues despierto?—. El varon asintió a sus palabras, la albina sonrió tranquila aún recostada en él pecho del chico, él oir sus latidos en verdad la confortaban.

—Senjuro, tengo sueño—.

Senjuro abrazo mas contra si a la fémina, ella ya había aceptado su destino pero no quería irse, no aun con saber él que varón se negaba a dejarla ir.

No quería lastimarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

—No te duermas, no aun—.

—Sabes, antes de que nos conociéramos, yo ya tenia planeado acercarme a ti—.

—¿Ya me conocías de antes?—.

—Quien sabe—. Ella río al ver él rostro frustrado del chico, sonrió recordando él como se habían "conocido" gracias a una manzana que se le había caído "accidentalmente".

—Solo te diré, que en verdad agradezco él haber acercado a ti y él que tu me hubieras dejado quedarme a tu lado.

—En esta vida, o en la que nos toque, siempre te dejare permanecer a mi lado—. Ambos guardaron silencio antes de proseguir.

—Senjuro, ¿puedes besarme?—. Susurro contra su pecho con algo de vergüenza, sus mejillas rojas eran prueba de eso.

—En esta vida y en la que sigue—. Acercandose lentamente al rostro femenino, él fue él primero en juntar sus labios, la fémina no tardo en tomar una de las mejillas del chico entre su mano.

Senjuro la abrazo por la espalda para que no separarse.

Sabia lo que significaba ese beso, era una despedida, una ultima muestra de afecto que ella le daría al decir adiós.

—Senjuro, te amo—. Susurro contra sus labios al separarse.

—Yo también, yo también te amo—.

Krysta sonrió una vez mas, una ultima vez.

Senjuro la abrazo por última vez tratando de transmitirle todo él amor y cariño que sintió por ella.

"Su amiga, compañera, novia, prometida y ahora esposa".

El agarre que ella tenia en su mejilla fue decayendo poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzo a volverse mas ligero, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y su calor fue perdiendose poco a poco.

Senjuro comenzó a llorar abrazando contra si él cuerpo sin vida de su amada.

"Krysta suzume había fallecido, pero había recuperado él honor de su familia, había cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a su familia, había vengado a los suyos, había cumplido sus metas.

Sobre todo había logrado casarse con la persona que mas amaba en él mundo.

Había fallecido con una sonrisa en él rostro.

-Si pudiera yo lograr yo volver a nacer, desearía verte conmigo otra vez aunque fuera una vez-

-The End-

-Senjuro Rengoku-


End file.
